


Our Memories

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: A Little Less Conversation [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Gen, Kaminoans (Star Wars), Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Past Recordings, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Speech Disorders, Stuttering, voice logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Records of voice logs made by CT-1547.Snippets of Hush and other character's pasts as told through voice recordings.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: A Little Less Conversation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Voice Log #1 Kamino

::The following is a voice log from recording device V6B-552 issued to CT-1547::

The log opens with a short period of distortion before suddenly cutting off.

“Wh-what do I d-do?” The voice is that of a young, soft spoken, clone who appears to have a stutter.

“Just speak into it, vod’ika. The medics said that it could help if you did the breathing exercises and just talked to it. No one is going to hear these and you can erase them later.” The other voice is also a clone, his voice firm yet gentle.

There is a long period of silence before the recorder picks up the sound of what could be fumbling hands.

“R-right, o-okay. Just t-t-talk. I c-can do that.” The recorder picks up the sound of a rapidly indrawn breath. “It’s o-o-on! Wh-what-”

“Deep breath vod’ika, I must have hit the button by accident. It’s okay.” The older clone soothes. “You can just turn it off and erase the data. Here, it’s this butt-”

The voice logs ends abruptly.


	2. Voice Log #2 Kamino

::The following is a voice log from recording device V6B-552 issued to CT-1547::

As the recording begins there is a shuffling sound, as if someone is moving about. “Ok-kay, n-no one w-will find me h-h-here.” Comes a quiet mumble that is barely picked up by the microphone.

“M-my d-design-nation is CT-1547, b-but, uh, th-the others c-call me H-Hush.” There is a pause and more shuffling. “The C-Command-der t-told me to t-talk into the re-rec-re, sp-speaker. S-said that it w-would help.” A heavy sigh. “B-but I d-don’t like it.” The young voice sounds frustrated. “Wh-what’s th-there to even t-t-talk about? W-Watcher’s b-been t-taken away f-for su-su-sur- m-medic-cal st-stuff!” There is the sound of heavy gasps before they slowly taper off into deep inhales and slow exhales.

“M’ok-kay, m’okay…” There is a rasp, as if something brushed across the microphone. The sound of a small sniffle can be heard. “W-Wat-tcher’s not-t coming b-back. Wh-what am I sup-p-po-sup- g-gonna d-do? Wh-what should I s-say?” There is another sniffle and the sound of fabric rubbing against skin. “Th-this st-stup-pid thing…” There is a loud clatter and a gasp of fright.

The recording ends.


End file.
